Trouble : Sendo o cara de uma canção de amor
by MilaStardust
Summary: "Acho que parte de mim sabia desde o segundo em que eu o vi que isso iria acontecer. Não é na verdade nada que ele disse, nem nada que ele fez. Era o sentimento que veio junto com ele". Quando amar te traz riscos , ou você os enfrenta ou simplesmente desiste. FIC LERIN : Logan/Erin . One-shot baseada na canção "I knew were you trouble" da Taylor Swift .


- Erin, alguma vez eu te fiz chorar ? – Logan perguntou enquanto segurava a sua mão.

Erin suspirou e olhou para a frente enquanto continuava a caminhar.

Logan considerou aquele silêncio como sim.

- Por quê..? – Perguntou. Mas saiu quase como um sussurro.

- Bem – Erin disse. - Porque eu não gosto da situação em que a gente está. – Ela fungou como se estivesse segurando o choro. – É como diz a Taylor Swift:

_" I knew you were trouble..shame on me."_

Logan parou de andar.

- Acha que eu sou um problema?

- Não! – Ela respondeu rápido demais. – Quer dizer...eu apenas..não sei mais como entender o que está acontecendo aqui, Logan.

- O que quer dizer? – Ele perguntou.

- O que _você _quer dizer ! – Ela devolveu. – Não entendo a sua cabeça. Uma hora vem atrás de mim e depois me trata como se eu fosse apenas alguém que você conhece. E eu não quero ser apenas alguém que você conhece, então só me diga...

Logan entendia o que ela queria dizer. Mas estava com medo. Não é nada simples entregar os sentimentos sem pensar que um dia alguém pode sair com o coração partido. Esconder o que sentia atrás de outras garotas e de uma vida sem compromisso algum com nada parecia ser um caminho mais fácil do que dizer "eu te amo". Mas agora havia uma garota bem na sua frente, iluminada pelas luzes dos letreiros de Hollywood que refletiam em seus olhos molhados.

Não era justo não lhe dar uma resposta. Não depois de todos aqueles anos. Ela já havia esperado demais e ele também. Ele poderia ficar conhecido como um garoto idiota que só serviria para ser tema de uma canção boba que contaria todas as coisas estúpidas que ele já fez, ou poderia ser o garoto corajoso por correr atrás do que quer.

Erin olhou para ele com expectativa.

- Erin, eu...- Logan respirou fundo – Eu não consigo explicar o que está acontecendo na minha cabeça, é tudo tão confuso, por favor...

- Confuso desde quando ? – Erin perguntou. Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que agora escorriam pelo seu rosto. – E até quando?

Logan estava começando a soluçar também.

- Não chora... – Ele pediu.

Erin enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Sabe como é difícil quando você se aproxima e depois some? E depois ter que te ver sorrindo pra mim todos os dias como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Não, Erin, eu não sabia...

- Não sabia ou não queria pensar nisso? Essa história não envolve só o que você sente. Eu também estou nela...

Logan sentiu sua garganta ficar presa.

"Diga." Uma voz disse em sua cabeça. " Apenas diga."

Ele fechou os olhos e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Quando ele os abriu novamente, Erin já estava caminhando para ir embora.

Ele poderia ter ido atrás dela. Mas não fez isso.

" Não seja covarde, Logan" Ele pensou. " Pode ser a sua última chance"

Erin já estava quase no fim da calçada, perto de atravessar a rua. Ele tinha que dizer algo antes que ela fosse. Se não dissesse agora, se calaria para sempre.

- Eu não vou desistir de você. – Ele disse. - Ouviu? Eu não vou desistir de você!

Erin parou de andar e virou-se para trás. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve segundo. Então o sinal ficou verde e ela correu para atravessar a rua.

Logan a observou partir. "_I knew were you trouble_" agora estava em sua cabeça e ele não pôde deixar de notar que a canção se parecia estupidamente com o que estava acontecendo. Mas talvez ainda pudesse haver alguma esperança .

E ele a viu quando ela olhou em seus olhos naquele único segundo.

Talvez ele pudesse mesmo ser o garoto de uma canção.

Talvez pudesse reescrevê-la.

Talvez pudesse escolher um final que soasse melhor.

Mas um simples talvez não resolveria nada.

E ele sabia disso.

* * *

**N/A: Triste, mas eu tinha que escrever. Porque a situação tá crítica. Se tiverem novidades, estou sempre disposta a ouvir!**

**Deixem reviews ! E conversem comigo no twitter (lomillerocks)**

**Kisses da Camy**


End file.
